


Solarium by copperbadge 日光浴室

by shekelash



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Art, Commander Rogers, Iron Man: Director of SHIELD, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekelash/pseuds/shekelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果人们识相点别去烦史塔克局长，史蒂夫上尉也犯不着揍死他们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solarium by copperbadge 日光浴室

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ironfries Art Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222306) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> 警告：暴力，血腥，极端不正常的互相依赖，谋杀  
> 注意：梗来自askjxc发表在汤上的[漫画](http://askjxc.tumblr.com/post/74713176316/villain-steve-x-director-tony-translated)。  
> 译注：原文中有Ironfries受askjxc漫画启发画的衍生图。建议点击原文观看。感谢宿棠校对。

史蒂夫吸气又呼出，他讨厌空气通过喉咙时的震颤声。他吞咽，自我平静，再次呼吸。每当托尼忙于工作时情况就会变得糟糕，一切事物都让他烦躁不堪——曼哈顿的浑浊空气，即便布鲁克林的空气略为清新，陌生人的嗓音，人们拖拖踏踏，挡了他的道，把事情搞复杂，分散托尼的注意力，因此史蒂夫与他在一起的机会变少了，得到他的关注变少了，安宁的情绪也变少了。  
有时他会觉得，也许是冰中长眠影响了他，弄坏了他的脑子，但他从未花太多时间纠结于此。他不能；坠落冰层的记忆是种生理疼痛，每次他用力回想就需要坐进日光浴室，沐浴温暖和阳光。有时候，他甚至可以自斯塔克大厦的顶楼向下俯视，欣赏浓雾缭绕，随即展露微笑。  
他觉得自己以前不是这样的。但是，如今不是更好吗？史蒂夫•格兰特•罗杰斯，工业与科学双重进化的象征。永不止步，永攀高峰。最初只是他的身体被血清重塑，而如今他的思维也清晰锐利，至少在某些时候。  
他低头注视鲜血淋漓，注视曾经是激光*的那一团骨肉模糊。事实证明，既然光线由光波与粒子组成，振金就能吸收它。他利用盾牌展开一系列重击，从激光身上吸走了所有光能，再用锋利的边缘斩击人体。  
“如果你识相点别去烦他，”他啐道，“我也犯不着这么做。”  
他的通讯器咔嗒作响，害他一惊，有一瞬间几乎以为是尸体引起的。“神盾呼叫罗杰斯上尉。”  
“这里是罗杰斯。”史蒂夫接通通讯器回答。  
“史塔克局长要跟你通话，请稍等。”  
史蒂夫在静候音乐响起时发出小小的欢呼，只过了几秒钟，托尼的声音就在他耳边回响开来。托尼的声音那么温暖，就像夏天与阳光。  
“感觉怎么样全民偶像？”  
“一般般，托尼。”史蒂夫忍俊不禁。“别那样叫我。”  
“啊哈宝贝，我得时不时地吹捧你一下，让你尾巴翘上天。”  
“真的不需要。”  
“行吧，那就当我喜欢那么做。说到摸尾巴，你今晚有空吗？”  
“当然，”史蒂夫回答。他每个晚上都有空。就算没有，他也会为托尼腾出空来。“终于能放一晚上假了？”  
“我已经开完了本周所有的监察会议，只要没人犯事，4点以后就能走了，整个周末都放假。”  
史蒂夫用穿着靴子的脚捅了捅激光的尸体。  
“咱们肯定能度过一个宁静的下午，”他说，“那总部见？”  
“不，回家。我五点到，会带点酒和食物过去。”  
“四点半，晚饭我负责。”  
“你真是体贴入微。爱死你，再见。”  
“我爱你，托尼。”史蒂夫诚挚说完后切断了通讯器。  
他会从托尼的酒窖里找点珍藏，再从托尼喜欢的日本料理店叫好外卖；他们可以窝在日光浴房吃晚餐。  
日光浴室是整个新世界里最受史蒂夫喜爱的地方，这间热带天堂差不多占了半层托尼的大厦顶楼。没人能进去，也没人能打扰他们。哦，大概有一两通复仇者打来的电话，他们有优先权，但除此以外，日光浴房就是史蒂夫与托尼的二人世界，史蒂夫格外珍惜。  
他摆好葡萄酒，吩咐贾维斯在托尼离开总部时叫外卖，并在他到达史塔克大厦时通知他。他把制服扔进洗衣槽，擦净靴子和盾牌上的鲜血，冲掉身上的痕迹（热水刺激着他的指关节，但不要紧——这点疼痛让他感到自豪与活着），略做考虑后套上泳裤，跳进日光浴室远端的游泳池。  
托尼喜欢泳裤。史蒂夫经常觉得托尼喜欢他穿点衣服，而不是衣不蔽体；大概是享受拆礼物的乐趣吧，他猜测。无所谓，只要托尼喜欢就好。  
他泳了几个来回，拉伸放松战斗造成的肌肉淤伤与紧张。水中的氯刺痛他的指节，烧伤蔓延至一条手臂，但用不了几天就会痊愈，没必要大惊小怪。当贾维斯通知他托尼已经出发，他撑出泳池，躺到附近的沙滩椅上，沐浴着自玻璃屋顶倾泻而下的阳光。他知道自己看上去是什么的样子的，托尼告诉他无数回了。 _铺天盖地的湿淋淋的金色皮肤让我一人独享？真不该这样放纵我。_  
“今晚我们玩的是需要心灵抚慰的大款和小白脸游戏？”托尼提着外卖袋走进来。“在楼下刚好遇上食物。”  
“行啊。”史蒂夫用胳膊肘推起身，笑答。托尼细细打量他，眼神充满占有欲。史蒂夫常常为托尼杀人——毕竟他们身处与黑暗对抗的战场而战争中的死亡不能算谋杀，何况他们中的大多数并非托尼明确下令清除的——但他知道托尼的杀意是全然不同的。史蒂夫杀死那些让托尼分心的人，那些妨碍他得到托尼全身心关注的人。托尼仅仅威胁要杀掉对史蒂夫心怀不轨的人。如果史蒂夫有二心（他不会，他不是那种人），那个愚蠢到敢爬上史蒂夫床的人就立刻死无全尸了。  
他 _爱死_ 这点了。  
“干爹想要个吻，和一大杯葡萄酒。”托尼边说边在他面前弯下腰，史蒂夫很乐意奉上前者，他抬起一只手捧住托尼的脸。托尼遗憾地结束了这个吻，转而握住史蒂夫手腕，将它翻转直到看见他的关节与烧伤。  
“玩得开心？”他扬眉问道。史蒂夫点点头，托尼放下食物，前往池边小屋拿急救包。他返回时带着纱布、软膏和胶带，随后坐进史蒂夫怀里，拉过他的手臂，濡湿了他的神盾制服。  
“你该更小心点，宝贝。”他说着，往手臂上涂抹药膏。史蒂夫将脸埋进托尼的颈窝，任凭自己在他的面前，他的声音里，他的躯体旁以及他温柔擦拭着史蒂夫的手中，被幸福淹没。  
“氯已经消过毒了。”他喃喃地说。  
“你知道我不是这个意思。找点乐子很好，但你应该好好照顾自己。”  
“嗯，好吧。”史蒂夫答应，口气大概有点不耐烦。  
“我知道这周有点太忙了，”托尼放轻了声音， “对不起忽视了你。就只是，因为激光把神盾电网弄瘫痪了，我们要重新启动和安装，我必须在场。你能理解的对不对？”  
史蒂夫闷在他肩上点点头，在托尼给他指关节抹上最后一点药膏时哼唧出声。  
“激光已经没有威胁了。”当托尼为他的手绑绷带时他补充到。疼痛混合了托尼的气味，转变成其他无法言喻的东西，缓慢地在他皮肤下绽放。他稍稍向前挪动臀部，收紧双腿，将坐在他膝盖上的托尼夹在中间，并用手抚摸托尼身前的制服。托尼身体后靠直视他的双眼，露出深情的笑容。  
“你有多饿？”他问。  
“没那么饿。”史蒂夫回答。托尼亲吻他，拱进史蒂夫的手掌跟。  
“来吧，把制服从我身上剥掉，证明你有多想我。”托尼说。  
托尼是夏天，是阳光，是愉悦，一旦他离开，世界就变得寒冷暗淡。史蒂夫不会为做过的事道歉，他只是不惜一切去留住光明。他也会怀疑托尼这样做是不是另有目的——他故意离开，让史蒂夫紧张，好引他去除掉自己的眼中钉。  
他知道神盾的人怎么在背后议论他。 _别和罗杰斯上尉作对。他就是斯塔克养的恶狗。狗娘养的有双疯子的眼睛。罗杰斯谈论史塔克时千万别打断他。而且不要在斯塔克面前说他半句坏话。_  
史蒂夫不在乎——托尼对他的操控，神盾那些人对他的议论和他干的脏活，他都不在乎。托尼深爱着他，除此以外他别无所求。

 

* Living Laser 激光，原名Arthur Parks，物理学博士，自我改造失败后身体被转换成纯能量。


End file.
